


Experiment Entry #12

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #12

**Artificial Life Experiment Project.**

**Entry #12.**

**Date: November 20th 1994.**

Night fell again, and I managed to stay behind.

 

I would’ve done this sooner, but after snooping around last time and breaking down a door, security’s been a bit of an obstacle...

I won’t let that stop me though.

 

...Those stairs are still a pain..But at least I made it down here again, now to look around.


End file.
